The Proposal
by shakeitsalome
Summary: He's shameless. He takes what he wants. She can never say no.


The Proposal

"Ah, how I wish I could see you tonight."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see. His voice, even when saying something mundane, was the most enjoyable sound in her life. She could listen to him talk for hours. And she had. "I wish you could, too," she murmured, eyes on the TV screen. She had been replaying his match since it had finished. Though she would be the first to admit that his in-ring performances were what originally attracted her to him, she frequently found herself watching his body more than anything else. The way his abdomen rippled when he waited for his opponent, how his biceps and shoulders bunched throughout the match. And, one of her favorite parts, the inevitable hair toss. If she closed her eyes, she could feel the silk beneath her fingers or lying across her shoulder. Biting her lip as he raked a hand through his hair, she released a soft sigh. "You looked so good tonight."

"Did I?" His voice had lowered, bringing forth a shiver from her.

"So good," she repeated.

"What was your favorite part?"

His voice was liquid sex. The husky whisper, sent a warmth through her body that no one would ever be able to replicate. Watching him move on-screen, she wet her lips. "The first pinning," she answered.

"You need to stop ogling my body and focus on the skill, Kris," he teased with a laugh.

"I am focusing on your skill," she insisted. Gripping the remote tightly, she rewound a bit so she could watch him pin his opponent again. The expression on his face... "I want you to pin me like that, Drew. Hold me down so I can't get away while you do what you want to me."

"Christ, you're killing me," he whispered. "Why do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Because my boss doesn't understand that I have a boyfriend with a ravenous sexual appetite," she sighed. "He also doesn't understand why I'd rather see you than do my job."

"Well, he's a useless bastard."

She heard mumbling in the background, followed by Drew's sigh. "Go on," she murmured before he could tell her. "Call me when you get to the hotel."

"Dream of me."

"I always do."

"Marry me?" It was an oft-repeated question. Nine times out of ten, it was asked over the phone.

"Ask me later."

"I love you, Kris."

"I love you more."

* * *

><p>He watched her move across the sales floor, oblivious to his presence. Her mind was on her job, which he appreciated, and he was glad she hadn't noticed him. If she had, his surprise would be ruined. He'd been approached by her co-workers twice, each asking if he needed assistance. After waving them away, he had stationed himself in the far corner, pretending to flip through the rack of slacks. But his eyes were on her.<p>

Her words the night before had spurred him into something so impulsive he was still planning out his surprise. Watching her place ties on the counter top, he wet his lips.

_Hold me down so I can't get away._

His gaze flickered over the array of ties, lips pulling into a smirk. Plans finalized, he moved towards the exit, making sure one of her co-workers saw him. When their attention was elsewhere, he slipped into the corner, waiting for his opportunity. He knew her better than he knew himself; she would be the last to leave.

Kristen locked the front door behind her co-workers, promising to call Amy so she would know she got out alright. She wanted to roll her eyes at the girl's concern. The chances of something happening to her while in the locked-up menswear shop were slim to none. Their only customer in the past hour had left before closing, and she doubted the mannequins would assault her. Her heels clicked on the floor as she crossed to straighten the table of dress shirts.

She had picked up one to re-fold when a hand clamped over her mouth. Dropping the shirt, she began to struggle, a whine dying in her throat as an arm slid around her waist, pressing her against a body made of steel. Hot breath coursed over her neck, followed by soft lips. Her name was a whisper and she froze. Eyes wide as the lips moved to her ear, she tentatively reached back. Her fingers slid through silky hair and she felt her knees weaken.

"Surprise," Drew whispered.

She wanted to turn, desperate to see his face after going nearly a week without looking upon him in the flesh. But his arm refused to budge. The hand left her mouth, fingers trailing down her neck before he cupped a breast. "Drew," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Start moving those shirts."

"What?" Confused, she looked at the heavy table that was piled with dress shirts. The ornate railing that ran along three sides, in her mind, rendered it useless to any sort of sexual escapades. Unless he planned to bend her over it...

"Move them," he commanded. "If you don't, you'll have to pay for the damage after I fuck you on top of them."

She moaned sharply and leaned forward, sweeping the tabletop clear. It wasn't the first time he'd made love to her at her place of work. The small break room in the back held vivid, sexual memories for her. The storeroom had been the site of one of her most blinding orgasms. But they had never ventured into the shop. Pornographic images flooded her brain as she pushed the last of the shirts to the floor. Her knees began to tremble.

Pulling his arm from her waist, Drew bunched her skirt in his hands, pushing the material to her waist. Without speaking, he slipped his hand over her hip, dipping into the front of the lace thong she wore. A ragged sigh pulled from him at the feel of her. Bare, soft, and already wet. Working his fingers along her slit, he nibbled at her neck, free hand moving to her waist to hold her still. "You're so wet," he whispered, smirking when she parted her thighs slightly. "Do you like being surprised?"

"Yes," she hissed. She reached to hold onto his wrists. Crying out when his middle finger slid over her clit, she felt her knees buckle.

"Stand up," he growled, hand sliding from her hip to her breast again. Feeling the puckered nipple through her thin blouse, he pinched it, his grip tightening to hold her upright. "Take this off."

"Drew—"

"Now."

Kristen gasped at the commanding tone. Turned on more than ever before, she raised shaking hands to free the buttons of her blouse. Each time a button popped free his finger worked faster over her clit. By the time she wrenched the blouse off he was working her at a breakneck speed and she squealed. Scrambling to remove her bra, she fell forward when he suddenly stopped. She threw her hands in front of her to brace her fall, looking over her shoulder at him in shock. "Drew-"

"You can't come yet, darling." He sucked his finger into his mouth, eyes gleaming. He took great pleasure in licking his finger clean as slowly as possible, watching her look of outrage soften into one of pure desire. "You always taste so sweet, Kris. If I hadn't fucked you so often in the past, I'd think you kept a lollipop in your pussy."

"Christ, Drew," she moaned. She loved that he always spoke dirty. Even under the most staid of situations, he would find a way to whisper naughty things in her ear. If she thought about it, she would be outraged at his behavior. But she never thought about it. She would follow him, willingly, down the path of temptation. Biting down on her bottom lip, she watched him reach into his pocket, eyes widening when he pulled out two silk ties.

"I saw these and knew they would come in handy," he murmured, stretching them out to their full lengths.

Recognizing them, she gasped. "You shoplifted-"

"Borrowed, darling." He motioned for her to turn around and she did, hands sliding to grasp the railing of the table. "I'll put them back when I've finished."

Kristen gulped anxiously as he leaned over her. Back flat on the table, she leaned her head up for a quick kiss, sighing at the feel of fine silk against her wrists. She lifted one foot to slide along his thigh, smirking when he broke the kiss. "I can still move my legs."

"Not for long." He reached into his other pocket and before she could formulate what was going on, he had her strapped down completely. Legs spread, knees bent, her ankles were tied to the table. Straightening, he reached to peel off his t-shirt, watching her tongue trail her lips. He saw the question in her eyes and smirked, reaching to pull at the ties attached to her ankles before removing the rest of his clothes. "You never noticed the fake drawer on the front of the table? It has wonderful hooks. If I didn't know better, I'd think the designer had raunchy fucking in mind."

"Do you?" she challenged, wriggling her hips in anticipation.

"You know I do, darling." Placing his hands on her knees, he forced them wider apart. He leaned over, raining kisses along her body from her shoulder to her hip. Hands sliding down, he parted her slit before circling her clit with his tongue. He felt her body tense up, heard her ragged moan of delight, and watched her face as his tongue flicked back and forth. Her face during orgasms was one of the most arousing sights he knew. And he wasn't disappointed. Her head fell back, hair tumbling over the edge of the table. She referred to it as brown but it had a light copper tint to it, always gleaming. Her eyes closed as a rosy flush spread over her cheeks. Soft mews of approval grew into guttural moans, reaching a crescendo of sharp cries as she shuddered. He moaned against her, lapping up each drop of her essence. Not stopping until he felt her thigh twitch beneath his palm, he slowly raised his head.

She was silent, breath coming in sharp pants as he stood before her. Gaze dipping to his crotch, she slowly licked her lips, hips rolling. "Well?" she whispered when he continued to stare down at her. "Are you going to fuck me, Drew, or are you going to stand there staring at me all night?"

He growled, hands falling to the polished wood on either side of her. His hair fell forward, shielding his view of her but he knew when she released a soft sigh that she was content. Content and ready for things to progress. Hips surging forward, he slammed into her without hesitation, glorying in the sound she made when he was buried deep within her. He reached up to brush his hair back, grinning down at her when she opened her eyes.

Her fingers wrapped around the slippery silk of the ties binding her wrists as his hips began a vicious, unrelenting rhythm. Crying out each time he was deep within her, she arched her back off the table. Her legs pulled futilely at her bounds and when she heard the delicate fabric begin to rip, she pulled harder. Desperate to touch him, she put all her strength into freeing her legs, shrieking when the ties finally gave. She purred as she tucked her legs around his waist, urging him closer.

"You'd tear down the gates of Hell," he breathed, laughing as he ducked to kiss her lips.

"If it meant getting a good fuck, yes," she agreed, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth.

His hands slid up her body, fingers dancing over her skin before catching her wrists, pinning her to the table. Never easing the relentless rhythm of his hips, he dropped his face to her neck. Breathing in the scent of her – sweat, perfume and sex – he released a growl. "Marry me," he whispered, eyes closing as his abdomen began to tense.

"Wh-what?" she breathed.

"Marry me. So I can take you with me," he explained, groaning when she tightened around his length. "So we can do this every day for the rest of our lives."

She actually laughed, but it was a gentle sound. "You're really asking me to marry you in the middle of sex?"

"Are you saying no?"

"No..." His hand trailed down her arm as his lips moved over her neck and she gasped, so close to the edge one touch would send her flying. "Yes," she whispered when his fingers danced over her collarbone. His thumb swept over her throat and gave in to the delight. "Yes, Drew!" she cried when his arm wrapped around her, drawing her up against him as much as her binding would allow. The movement sent her into delirious ecstasy, her soft cries growing into impassioned screams as her body quaked.

"Kris," he yelped as she drew him in deeper. Losing all control over his body, he crashed his lips to hers as he came, fingers digging into the slick skin of her back as he held himself within her. Growling with each twitch of his dick, he shuddered before collapsing over her.

She gasped as he settled his entire weight atop her. Longing to touch him, she pulled at the silk binding her wrist. Not expecting it to work, she grasped at his shoulders when the ties slipped free. The movement sent them sliding to the floor, where she landed atop him with a grunt. Feeling him shake, she attempted to sit up, fearing she had caused him injury. Hearing the rumble of his laugh, however, she braced one hand on his chest, sweeping her hair from her face. Smiling when his arms wound around her, she leaned in for a kiss.

"I knew you'd say yes," he whispered when their lips parted.

"Have I ever said no to you?"

~fin~


End file.
